spock_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Book of Creation
1. In the beginning, Josh created the Null Zone, a seemingly infinite plane of nonexistence. Using it as a field to house his creations, and for his own protection, he split it in half - with a thick, impenetrable layer which could destroy anything, including himself. This was called the Void. Under it, he created the Undervoid, a heaven-like place consisting of many worlds for which he could reside in and govern everything. However, he still desired power over a population - so he created the Earth on the other side of the void. It was a lonely, empty rock floating in the dark null. Josh created a hidden portal connecting the Earth to the Undervoid, so that he could intervene in Earthly affairs. 2. Josh saw potential. In 5 days, he constructed the many landscapes of the Earth; on the first day, he created the Ocean; it encircled the globe from end to end; but it was not good. He continued until the second day. He then placed The Great Space Worklight in outer space; it would forever give the Earth light, and created the moon and the stars far away. But it was not enough. On the third day, Josh created the Volcano. The furious cone spewed ash and lava in every direction. It had created the mountainside. But it was not enough. By the fourth day, the volcano had created dry land for many miles. Josh found it interesting, but not good enough. He split the land into 5 sections - the Main Biome, a quiet, peaceful land, the Safari, a wild land with tall grasses, the Swamp, to contain the evils of the new land, the Taiga, a place of eternal winter, the Mountainside, a land where only the brave could climb, and, of course, the Volcano, the creator of the new land. 3. Josh continue to develop this land. On the fifth day, he gave the first life to the land - grass and lumber. Josh supplied the vast sea with Iridium, from which these lifeforms could consume, which would be reeled in with 3 palm islands. In the gap between the Safari and the Main biome, Josh created a magnificent, perfect Walnut tree (The Big Wood) - one to guard all other life on the land, and to protect it from Josh's weakness: Communism. 4. He called this land Lumberland, and it was good. 5. Time rolled on. Josh loved this land, but it lacked purpose. He created the perfect being, in his image: Rakkalord. He sent him to Lumberland, to harvest the wood. He said to him: "Rakkalord, construct with these woods the finest towers, castles, forts; amuse me, but do not use the wood from the Big Wood - it must protect the other trees from Communism." 6. Rakkalord obeyed, and in the Taiga he constructed a cabin for him to dwell in. He was happy. 7. Rakkalord had only managed to cut the trees through divine intervention; he asked Josh for an illustrious tool for cutting the trees. Josh paused, and from the heavens fell the Gold Axe. Rakkalord was fairly happy; he cut many trees, and burned them for firewood. But he was not satisfied. He asked Josh: "Thy SHELDON, why thou cease the cutting of the Big Wood?" Josh replied hastily, "SHELDON says No." 8. Rakkalord was not happy. He wandered the few biomes of lumberland, until he came across the Swamp. He slipped passed the barred gates, and walked inside. He witnessed a terrific sight; lifeless trees growing with only sludy water; the air lacked the scent of iridium, and the bubbly water misted with the rotten smell of sulfer. He trudged through the marshy grass, until he came to the creek. He peered down to see his reflection - impossible to see in the iridium ocean below. He was the perfect creature. Rakkalord smiled; "Why do I require lumber? I hath but myself!" 9. Suddenly, he heard a splash from the water, and a deep roar - from the water crawled the most ugly creature ever - it had a golden head, with enlogated limbs, covered in a bloodred substance, and he was engulfed in flames. "Rakkalord," the creature said. "I am The God; I have been trapped here by command of The SHELDON." Rakkalord was puzzled. "Why? The SHELDON loves all creatures - he created the land for all to dwell in." 10. The God walked up to Rakkalord. "That tree down the flank of the mountain - The Big Wood," he said, "Is why. It locks the evils that arrive at Lumberland here, and condemns their souls to each tree here. We live in eternal pain. I am here because of my concept I introduced to The Sheldon - Communism. He collapsed in front of me at the sight; he screeched, and locked me here to boil in this sulfuric water; it is hard to breathe." He paused."I do not know why he condemns Communism: it is equality, it is life, it is perfection. You are perfect, Rakkalord. Look at yourself. Do you want to be perfect forever?" 11. Rakkalord thought. "Yes, The God. I wish to be perfect. How can I do this?" 12. "You must support Communism to your death. The SHELDON loves you with all his heart; show him that you love him back; cut from the Big Wood, and release the good in the Swamp that he has locked away." 13. And so he did; Rakkalord brought his Golden Axe down to the mound between the Safari and the Main Biome, and he said to The Sheldon, "Change is good, Change is Communism!" for he struck the tree hard, but the fierce axe was stuck, and he could not pull it out. "WHAT IS THIS?" Josh screamed at Rakkalord. "You have done the ultimate wrong, Rakkalord. You are not my Son." Both Josh and Rakkalord watched as the souls of the swamp swam away through the air like fish in water. The Josh did not let this happen; so he created a grey, false land east of the Main Biome, and he built a dark, deep maze to forever keep these communist souls trapped - then he glanced to rakkalord; he had killed him and taken his soul from him, from his perfect body, and trapped it in the Maze, and Josh threw the axe into the ocean, far, far out. The Big Wood tree became lifeless, and Josh sank the tree underground. Lumberland was now sinful. 14. With this in mind, Josh knew that nothing would be as good as before. He created large and desolate continents far out, not perfect ones, but ones that may develop people that Josh can observe. He left the planet to adapt on it's own, unaware of the activities in the maze. Return to main page